Dead Hearts
by TheOneBlackHairedAngel
Summary: After a brutal break up, Michael needs help getting back to him old self, and his Boi is here to help. I suck at summaries. Mavin (Michael x Gavin) Rated M for language and future Sex.


"I am DONE with you, Michael Jones!"

The brunette ripped the glittering ring off of her finger and threw it on the floor at the red-head's feet. She stormed out of the room, leaving the Achievment Hunter team in silence. Michael fell to his knees. Soft sobs echoed around the room.

Micheal Jones is now a single man.

DEAD HEARTS.

A MAVIN FANFICTION

They had been fighting for months, their relationship was falling apart, but neither of the two had told a soul about it. Lindsay's episode in the AH office was a shock to everybody.

It was 3:00pm, the sun burned in the autumn sky. Michael missed the chill of New Jersey durring the fall, even now , it was 80 degrees in Austin. He sighed and turned back to his work. The computer screen blurred into a jumble of colours and words. Geoff leaned back in his chair, wheeling over to the distraught red-head's desk.

"Take the rest of the day off, man..." He started, putting a hand on Michael's shoulder.

Michael shook his head, blinking a few times. "I'm fine, I need to stay at the office late tonight though. I'm behind on work." His voice was distraught with a backnote of irritation.

Geoff sighed, it was no use reasoning with him, he didnt want Micheal mad, even worse, depressed and mad.

9:36 pm

Michael was the last one in the office, or so he thought. He stood up from his desk, his chair falling behind him. He mad a stiffled growl of anger, picking up a picture of him and his fia-

ex fiance

and threw it across the room. It shattered against the door. He turned and grabbed anything on his desk that the woman had given him, reducing it to dust and rubble. The door to the office opened a crack. Michael was sitting under his desk, sobbing uncontrollably. A sandy haired brit entered the room, quitly walking over to his best friend. He crouched down and wrapped his arms around him.

"Shh, it'll be okay, my boi."

"No it wont..." Michael choked between sobs. "How am I supposed to go home after today... Me and Lindsay lived together... I cant go-"

"I'll come with you." Gavin said bluntly. Gavin was never blunt, usually he had something incredibly stupid to say, but this time, he didnt.

"W-what?" Michael looked up at Gavin, tears stained his cheeks.

"I'll stay with you tonight."

"Bu-"

"No buts, lets go." Gavin pulled Michael to his feet.

Then, something strange happened.

Gavin didnt let go of Michael's hand, he led him down the hallway towards the parking lot. The thing is, Michael didnt want him to let go. Gavin's hand was warm and soft.

Gavin was comforting.

His very presence made Michael feel happy, happier than he was with anyone else... even...

Lindsay?

He was happier with Gavin than he was with Lindsay?

Michael shook off the thought. He needed to get out of this slump.

Gavin hopped into the passingers seat of Michael's car and they drove in silence to Michael's appartment.

Then.

Lindsay.

She stood outside, packing boxes and bags into her car. When she saw Michael pull up, she looked mad. But when she saw that Gavin was with him, she looked furious.

Michael parked his car and got out, avoiding the glare of his ex-lover.

"Already moving on, I see." She scoffed.

"Shut up." Michael grumbled.

"Well, makes sense since you care more about your friends than me, especially your 'boy'" She glared at the brit as he exited the car.

"I said shut up." Michael growled.

"You know I always suspected he had a thing for you Gav-"

"I SAID SHUT UP." Michael shouted. He grabbed Gavin and started towards the appartment building, he stormed into his place, shoving the last of Lindsay's things out of the appartment, slamming and locking the door.

He looked like he was prepared to destroy something else, Mogar was itching to get out. Gavin walked up to the red head and hugged him tightly. Tears streamed down Michael's face as he hugged the younger man back. Gavin led Michael to his bedroom and sat him down.

"I call the couch tonight, love." Gavin's stupid, usual self was back.

Michael sighed, laying back onto his bed. "Fuck it, I'm sleeping in my clothes..." He murmered to himself.

"Well I'm cooking you something lovely in the morning." Gavin cooed from across the room, gathering pillows and blankets for his makeshift bed.

"Gavin, no." Michael knew Gavin could'nt cook worth a rats ass.

"But Mi-coooooo" He whined

Michael sighed. "Fine but make cereal or something, something impossible to burn."

"It'll be the tip topiest cereal you've ever eaten." Gavin stood up with a bundle of blankets in his slender arms.

Michael closed his eyes. Sleep began to wash over him. He was just barely aware of what happened around him now. A blanket was thrown over him.

"Sleep well, My boi" The brit cooed.

He felt something warm press against his forehead.

Gavin's...lips?

AUTHORS NOTE:

I'm NOT abandoning this one, this one IS going to continue... a lot.


End file.
